Summer Heat
by Deep or Shallow
Summary: Shizaya. Setting: summer Tokyo. Plot: Izaya gets an evil idea to hire Shizuo for 3 weeks to have some amusement in the office for the summer. What he doesn't know is that Shizuo had recently recognized him as a love interest. Said idea backfires in a way that you will find amusing. Expect bewildered Shizuo and Izaya in denial. DROPPED and on hiatus
1. Shizuo's Distress

**A/N: Hello! This is my first fan-fiction, so I'm excited! I used to only write original fiction, but I'm giving this a go. :) So I thought – what better way than Orihara Izaya? He's not only my favorite Drrr! character, but probably my favorite anime character of all time. :) I hope I don't make them too OOC. D':**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction. If you aren't fond of male/male relationships, I advise you to leave now.**

**The pairing is Shizaya.**

"Ahhh what a humid day," Orihara Izaya mused to himself as he turned off the air conditioner and opened the window to see if the night air would bring about any change. A cool breeze met his tired features, sweeping into the room like a long-awaited guest. The summers in Tokyo were infamous for their merciless humid heat, but he couldn't let information slip through his fingers by taking a break in the mountains now, could he?

"It's decided," he breathed in the fresh air. "Namie~ I'll be going out, so lock up on your own~!" He stuck out his tongue, winked and left for the streets, not bothering to look back because he knew that all there was to be seen was an annoyed expression and no answer whatsoever. "The temperature difference is too good to be true, I think I'll catch a storm…" the infamous man frowned to himself. Oh, how he loathed the summer. He had always found shorts and tank tops too revealing, but they were a necessary evil if he was to live through the season. He instinctively hugged his shoulders in the first moment, but immediately straightened himself into his trademark confident posture. That day he had found a pair of Bermuda shorts at the very bottom of the closet, so it was a good day. "Scratch that, I've run into the king of idiots." Unfortunately, Heiwajima was on his way home from work and had caught sight of the informant.

"Oye, flea. Why are you dressed like a high-school girl?" '_And what's with that blush?' _The debt-collector thought woefully and his eyebrow started twitching. Damn bastard was out to seduce the whole city, huh? "Oh my, Shizu-chan. You noticed what clothes I wear, I'm flattered." Heiwajima Shizuo reacted like a bull seeing red. He was starting to get angry and it got worse with every second he had Orihara in his line of vision. Said man was just enjoying his lack of self-control and the amusing way he clenched his fists and began shaking, adrenalin obviously spreading throughout his body. "Too bad, Shizu-chan. You're getting worked up for nothing; I can't be bothered to make a single extra movement with this heat and whatnot," he shrugged dramatically, raising a palm to the sky to emphasize his point. As he did so, a drop of water landed on his hand. And another on his nose and before you could count to ten it was pouring. Orihara's shocked expression and wide eyes soon gave away to his normal, manipulatively charming grin. Heiwajima, on the other hand, was enraged further by the way his enemy's poor excuse for clothing was now clinging to his skin. "Changed your mind?" he growled through gritted teeth. "Hmmmm… no. Sorry, maybe next time," Orihara provoked without making a single move to leave. This threw Heiwajima off, because he was used to a moving target. But it was quite simple, really. The weather forced a usually fast and fun-to-chase target into this lazy, somewhat calm state.

That bastard even had the nerve to close his eyes and face the sky, obviously enjoying the cold droplets hitting his face. Heiwajima glared at him, accidentally studying the information broker's handsome features. His eyes wondered down to his collarbone, which was glistening with moisture in an entrancing way. But then he realized to whom that neck and chest belonged to and got angry. With himself, this time, but blaming Orihara nonetheless. "You scum. Don't just start daydreaming!" He walked closer to the sly fox, but inched away when his target refused to move. "Oh my, what's wrong, Heiwajima-kun. Never seen me up close and not running?" He opened a gleaming red eye in amusement. What he saw was interesting: a flabbergasted Shizuo with a beet red face, his mouth slightly ajar. He pretended not to know the reason and said "What's the matter? Has my dazzling beauty made you speechless? Damn, it's stopped raining. " With those words, he took off down the midnight street singing to himself: "Shizu-chan, Shizuo, Heiwajima-kun, Shizuo-san" and more in different ways, from cute to mocking. Shizuo, having never been so confused in his life, decided that stupid Orihara was in the sun too long and had either gone crazy or he had a fever. He reluctantly followed the prancing man. When they were a few blocks closer in the general direction to the Fortissimo's apartment, Shizuo knocked the flea out and sat down on the curb next to the unconscious body, getting a smoke. He scrutinized the now deactivated brunette. His hair was clinging to his forehead and his clothes were still wet, but he was drying up. His Bermuda shorts and girly spaghetti strap shirt had rolled up quite a bit how he fell, but Shizuo didn't dare to touch him, deactivated or not, they weren't exactly friends.

Orihara stirred and started to come to. As his eyes fluttered open, Shizuo stepped on his cig and clamped a hand on the rubies. "Shizu-chan, why are you he-" and his other hand flew to his mouth. Izaya thought for a moment and sat up. Shizuo's hands didn't leave his face. "Couldn't have risked anyone else killing you when you were knocked out," was the reply. After that, the hands left his face and the bodyguard stood up to leave. "You're weird when you aren't running." The informant decided to head home too, he'd had his share of fresh air for the night. They left in opposite directions into the buzz of a sleepless Ikebukuro.

**A/N: Well, I admit it's short, but I will upload more soon if you review and someone actually says they want more! XD Don't be fooled by how mild this is. Things _will_ get messy soon. :D  
If you see a spelling or grammar mistake, please tell me and I will fix it as soon as possible. I don't have a beta reader for this, it's all me. ;.;**

**Izaya: Dafuq is this.  
****Shizuo: Don't ask me, seems we're all suddenly emotional doodlebugs.  
****Me: *watches from a distance*  
****Psyche: I don't want that guy to get anywhere near Master! D':  
****Me: Don't worry, Psyche. And hey! Who said you could get out of bed anyway? D: Say, did I promise to be gentle? e n e  
****Psyche: *aims killer puppy eyes at me*  
****Me: That's it for today, folks! I have more written up, but I want your opinion first. XD And I need to see if anyone will read it. . So yeah… please review! *bows***


	2. An Idea of Torture

**A/N: Hey there! ^.^ I would like to thank those who reviewed the first chapter, it made me very happy! :) Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

**The pairing is Shizaya.**

_'But everybody needs to let loose once in a while, right?'_ Orihara Izaya thought while locking the door of his Shinjuku apartment for the night. He got the older Heiwajima used to a certain pattern of events, like a dog. The dog reacted with confusion when the rhythm was disturbed. But it can't be helped, I run into him inevitably every time. He peeled off his clothes and laid them out to dry. After a hot shower, he went to sleep till morning duties called.

Shizuo got home in less than 10 minutes, unlike Izaya. He had dinner and a shower and was lying in his king-size bed, flat on his back and wide awake. He could not get the image of the foxy brunette in the rain-soaked clothing out of his mind. When he finally did fall asleep, the damn flea followed him into his dreams. Needless to say, he woke up to the morning heat after a restless sleep.

The other man slept considerably better, as he had things figured out and his self-centered nature to boot. He liked seeing the blonde's animated reactions and that's all he saw in it. No way in hell was he thinking too much about him, no sir. He did admit though – the ex-bartender was indeed a looker. Izaya suddenly had an amusing idea. An idea that might just be worth the money. He thought about it during his short commute to work and only became more determined to make it work. He would secretly hire Shizuo. It goes without saying that he'd leave the gorilla clueless until he walks right into his office, and there would have to be conditions to make sure he couldn't get out of it. But for how long? He decided to call Heiwajima's boss to discuss the matter. He said a two or three-week 'vacation' for Shizuo would be nice and they agreed on payment and that he'd start working tomorrow. The brunette almost purred in delight, thinking about how he'll be able to harass his favorite toy for nearly a month in the comfort of his office with no way out. He typed up the paperwork using past contracts to make it faster and faxed it over to Tom-san. Said man stood above the printer as the three-week contract was buzzing out. All of it had been printed, but then a final paper flew out. He caught it in his hand and read 'Thank you~! The money should have reached your account by now~~~'. Slightly disturbed, a guilty feeling started creeping up, so he sent Heiwajima home, perhaps out of mercy for what was to come.

Our dear Shizu-chan, perhaps in an illusion that he deserved it, contentedly went home without running into any nuisance and went to sleep. He had come to terms with the fact that Orihara's wet clothes and perfect skin would haunt him for a while and decided that not thinking too much about it and avoiding the flea would be the best thing he could do now. It did cause an occasional blush or rage, I won't lie. He was sound asleep the moment he hit the mattress. On the other hand, the one occupying his thoughts giggled himself to sleep, confident that this would be interesting, if not fun.

The next day, the bodyguard went to work as usual, but was told by a reluctant Tom-san that he would be running an errand in Shinjuku, since today's debtors were of the less problematic kind. He just shrugged and wrote the address on a piece of paper since the person there was informed and would tell him the details. He was especially lectured to make sure he wouldn't act like a brute because it was a person to whom his boss was indebted and was important for their business as well. He just grumbled that he understood and went off. When he stepped outside the building, he realized that Shinjuku wasn't exactly within walking distance. Not when he had to be there as soon as possible. He was still sleepy and a bit grouchy, so he grabbed a bike from under an unsuspecting passer-by and mumbled something along the lines of an apology and promises of returning it in a few minutes as the person, who happened to recognize the strongest man in Ikebukuro, backed away slowly. He rode the way to the mysterious client's office faster than he would have normally because today's forecast said the heat will get worse. It was already looking pretty bad and it wasn't even 10am yet, damn it.

He found the address quickly since it was on a busy main street. He found a lock on the borrowed bicycle and closed it around the handle of a garbage can in a convenient alley next to the building. _'Now let's see where exactly in here this guy's supposed to be… fifth floor.'_ He looked at the building quizzically, it hadn't struck him as that tall at first glance. The blonde shrugged and walked inside and took the elevator to the fifth, coincidentally top, floor. It was the only door with the exception of the emergency stairs, so he took a deep breath and knocked. He was going to try to keep a good, professional image so he bowed when the door opened and said "Good morning, I am Heiwajima Shizuo. I trust you were expecting my arrival. Please treat me kindly." His head stayed bowed till the other man spoke: "Well, well, well, Shizu-chan. It seems you've learned good manners overnight!" Said man looked up quickly to find that he is facing the one and only Orihara Izaya. He just stood there, holding his card and staring in disbelief, only a single sound escaping him.

"Eh?" The business card was taken out of his hand and he was ushered in. "Namie~ I brought some help!" Orihara called out, his assistant showing up carrying a stack of files. She looked at her employer suspiciously, then at the so-called hired help that stood there, looking like he was lost and back to Izaya to make sure he was serious. The flawless grin never left his face, so she sighed and introduced herself, adding a friendly "You can start helping by carrying this over on the coffee table over there." Heiwajima nodded and had almost reached said table when he came to and threw the folders to the ground, paper flying everywhere. "Izaya-kun," he growled in a low voice that sent shivers up said man's spine. "What is the meaning of this?" he stated more than asked as he sauntered over to his enemy. Namie was smart enough to disappear when she sensed danger. And Shizuo resembled a lion getting ready to pounce right now. Orihara continued grinning devilishly and shoved a piece of paper in the lion's face. "I'm your boss from today, congratulations~! Aren't you happy to have such a nice and sexy boss, Shizu-chan?" Shizuo tensed and turned a few shades of red and purple before venting these sudden emotions by ripping the paper given to him. "Awww you ruined it! But I suspected you'd act like a protozoan today too, so I made a few extra~ " He wasn't about to get an answer since said brute was suddenly holding him by his collar. Orihara was dressed formally today despite the heat. _'Just don't move, give his brain time to process it,' _was his single thought as their faces got closer and it looked like the strong man was going to knock him out again.

**A/N: I have more written, but I thought I'd stop here~ **** :)**

**I swear it gets better. XD It's all planned out in my head and I write almost every day to keep up. I'm going to be on a short vacation Monday-Wednesday, but I'm taking my laptop along. If the hotel has free Wi-Fi, my vacation doesn't have to worry you in the least. :D I love writing too much to stop on vacation!**

**Izaya: Wow, but Shizuo really is like a dog in some ways.**

**Shizuo: What did you say, you parasite? You get compared to cats, so look who's laughing now.**

**Izaya: And foxes, Shizu-chan. Foxes are canines. Maybe we do share a few traits.**

**Me: I'm just gonna let you two sort this out while I write a few more chapters. *sudden perverted thoughts***

**Izaya: Yeah, yeah ,yeah. You're just a human who writes. And anyway, a picture is worth 1,000 words.**

**Me: *shows Izaya my fan-art* And with this, I leave you! Remember that I live for your reviews! So please review~! **

**Error 406: Not Acceptable. Izaya is freaking out and needs to be reset.**


	3. Discontent and Vigilance

**A/N: There were no new reviews for the second chapter. ;.; *throws third chapter at you***

**Reminders:**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

**The pairing is Shizaya.**

"You know, you're making this take longer than it has to. You can just sit over there and read about it." The grip loosened gradually and the informant dropped to the ground. He recovered quickly and pulled out an identical paper from his desk, shuffling through Shizuo's first failed attempt at following orders and setting it down on the coffee table. He motioned to the still very cautious blonde to sit on the couch. "Tea? Coffee?" "No thanks." Shizuo concentrated on the damn long words and squinted occasionally at an exceptionally difficult sentence. He ignored the glass of iced water placed by his hand and grabbed a sleeve. "It says here you can't call me names, including that horrendous nickname." "Yes, Shizu-ch… I can't call you that. What do you want me to call you?" Shizuo blushed a little and said "Shizuo-san should be fine. Just don't turn it into something shameful." "Mmkay, sounds fine. You can call me Izaya-san then." Sensing the uncomfortable question, he continued: "Well, you're not going to call me fleabag, I hope." He raised an eyebrow and put emphasis on the nickname. Shizuo ignored this and went back to studying the document, since it was important and about him. "You have me here for three weeks instead of my normal job. So I'll be getting a salary from you." "If you earn it," the brunette said cheerfully. "Excuse me for a bit. Now that the formalities are over, I'm going to change. Namie! Clean up this mess! The help isn't for you!" The last part was said in a louder, far less friendly voice than when Orihara was talking to him. Scary. Then what were his three weeks working under the Devil himself for, exactly? He scoured the contract to find an answer, but his foe had written it so well that it was impossible to do anything but guess. The informant had come back, to the former bartender's despair, in a tank top and shorts that were even shorter than those he saw him in yesterday. "Oye, you're overdoing it with shedding the clothes." He tried, weakly, but his employer was in a good mood. "Alright, alright, but just a little." This time he was wearing the white dress shirt over the tank top, his shoulders and arms successfully hidden from Shizuo's auto-focus. "Hey, fl-… Izaya-san - what's my job here?" He waved the ambiguous document to be clear. "Well, Shizuo-san, you're my pet!" Orihara exclaimed, raising his hands dramatically and then he frowned. "I want to call you Shizuo-kun." The pet was rendered speechless for the second time this hour. The other man must have taken this as an affirmative reply because he stretched, yawned and sat down at his big desk. "It's going to be fun," he said cheerfully and put on his reading glasses. Of course the infamous Orihara Izaya didn't need glasses, but he liked how busy and professional he looked in them, so he got a pair with normal plastic lenses just so he could show off and admire his new look. Shizuo finally acknowledged the presence of the glass of water and gulped it down without second thought since the ice had melted with the noon temperatures approaching.

Shizuo sat there, motionless, and thought about this whole absurd deal. The only thing he figured out was that he'd rather be kicked in the family jewels than be here. He fidgeted and moved around on the couch, deciding to lay on it, stomach down, and stare at the floor. He didn't care if he got fired; he never wanted to be here in the first place. He put his arms under his chin and looked around. He decided that Izaya was the only thing in this room worth looking at, so he stared at him. It was a headache to have met the flea in his summer attire already, but two days in a row? And three weeks of this? _'I'm going to die if this goes on.'_ He still didn't know what the hell he was supposed to do for those goddamn three weeks. What rotten luck. _'But the office is air conditioned, it could be worse.'_ He admitted, getting up to look around. Namie was kneeling next to a tall shelf full of books and trying to squeeze in one more. When she saw Shizuo, she sent him what had to be the most unfriendly smile in the world. He backed away and wandered around the spacious office some more. _'It's so big he could live here and still have plenty of room to spare. Or maybe not,'_ he reconsidered when he looked at the shelves and bookcases packed with paper. He found a hallway off to the side and opened the first door. A printer, scanner and other things were blinking and beeping there and there was also a sink, a small fridge and a cupboard full of glasses of various shapes and sizes. The second door was a nice, clean bathroom and the third door was locked. He wasn't surprised and he wasn't really interested either. He laid back down on the couch and wiggled his nose while staring at his boss again. Izaya looked preoccupied with hammering into his keyboard while talking to someone on the phone, so he let his eyes wander. '_What the?! Is that a hickey? It can't be a bug bite, those don't look… like… that.'_ Shizuo buried his head in his arms childishly to hide his embarrassed expression. It just hadn't occurred to him before that even the flea had a sex life. And an interesting one it seemed, because next to that hickey were bite marks. And that pompous scumbag wasn't even doing anything to hide these… these… things. That's it, I'm out of here.' He had almost reached the door when Izaya called after him. "Shizuo-kun? It isn't lunch time yet." Oh, he had hung up the phone. It started ringing immediately. He continued on his way out into the afternoon sun, quietly shutting the office door because that fox was on the phone again. 'What a fast retreat,' Orihara thought while listening to a boring story on the phone. _'He didn't break anything, that's odd. I'll have to check to make sure.' _

**A/N: Here we go once again – please review! Of course I'd love it if you follow and favorite the story. But I really like the reader-writer interaction. Reading what you have to say is fun! ^.^**

**Izaya: Goshdarn it, he broke something, didn't he?**

**Shizuo: Oye, oye! You're thoroughly prejudiced, aren't you?**

**Izaya: Yes, Shizu-chan. You wanna know why?**

**Shizuo: No, I do-**

**Izaya: Because you aren't a lovely little human. Shizu-chan is a monster. Who wouldn't be prejudiced against a monster?**

**Me: *crosses arms* Stop right there guys. No fights allowed in the Author's Notes. Or do you want me to write some horrible OOC smut about you? *scary perv face***

**Both stared at me in complete horror, the silence sponsored by crickets.**

**Now, my dearies. Review! **


	4. Further Predicaments

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the longer-than-expected break, I had some business going on. :D Without further ado, here's the next chapter!**

**Reminders:**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

Heiwajima Shizuo was pissed off and tired. It had dawned on him when he had already walked a few blocks away from Izaya's office. So he did what he does best. Damaging public property always calmed him down, especially if he could also punch someone who deserved it. He wasn't fond of violence, but sometimes, violence _is_ the answer. The answer that you can't argue with because you'll have a vending machine stuffed in your face. After hearing the satisfying crunch of a few road signs bending to his will and a creating disturbingly large hole in the wall of an abandoned warehouse, Ikebukuro's Fortissimo left this playground for home. Thinking only disturbed people's minds and made them have unpredictable emotions. Look at Orihara, for heaven's sake. He felt dizzy and took a shortcut to get a cold shower and recover from the merciless sun and even crueler Orihara Izaya.

Sleeping soundly all night long had no positive effect on his mood. He felt like getting out of bed was an impossible task. But, as a man of honor, he got up on time and went to make breakfast. While searching the fridge for inspiration, a cold beer caught his eye. Shizuo never drank early in the morning, or even the afternoon, but today was different. Today he was tired, pissed off and confused. But he wasn't a complete moron, so he had breakfast before opening the can with a satisfying hiss. He drank it all in a minute and headed out. Beware, 'bukuro, your beast is not in a favorable mood today.

Along the way to his new job, he stopped by every store that carried liquor (and was open in the morning) and got a beer. By the time he came within sight of the fifth floor office, he had downed 8 or more beers. It was enough for a normal man to babble nonsense and fall asleep soon, but not Shizuo. He was in the phase when he was relaxed and didn't give a care about what was happening around him and his coordination was beginning to falter here and there. He somehow got to the informant's office safely, but he barged in with a roar: "Izayaaaaa! You fucking louse!" His target stood up from his desk and prepared for what was to come with nimble legs itching to leap and run. A forgotten beer can crunched in his iron grip. He tossed it off to the side and concentrated on walking to the alert brunette. He crashed into a shelf with his shoulder and, forgetting about Orihara completely, caught it and held it in his arms with an almost tender expression. "I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to…" he drawled. A book fell from the shelf suddenly and Shizuo, the alcohol starting to really kick in, picked it up and gave it to 'her' with an apologetic gaze. "Oh dear, it seems you've dropped your handbag. Oh~ It's feather-light." He continued babbling nonsense to the shelf-damsel he was still hugging close to his chest. Namie was hiding behind a shelf, for lack of better cover. She stayed frozen not to attract attention and Orihara Izaya could not believe his eyes. He almost found drunken Shizuo cute. But he caught himself smiling and immediately put on a displeased expression. He disappeared with a key and emerged soon enough, ready to diplomatically deal with the problem. Yes, that's what we're calling Shizuo. Wouldn't you?

It was almost as if he didn't think Izaya was worth paying attention to. So the fox walked over to him and stood the shelf up with an 'oof'. He proceeded to take his slightly dazed Shizu-chan by the arm and escorting him to the third door down the hall in silence. Shizuo looked around curiously. There was a bed in the right corner, a nightstand next to it and a small decorative carpet in the middle of the floor. There was also a chair in the corner opposite the bed. He sat down when he was told to do so, a blank stare settling on his face. With his quick thinking, the brunette ran out and back in with a small table in his arms. "There, Shizuo-kun, you can play with this." "I dun wanna. I'd break it." "It's more durable than it looks, Shizuo-kun." He set it down in front of himself. Shizuo got up and walked directly in front of the table, the plastic piece of furniture being the only thing between him and Izaya. His eyes dug holes in the floor. "But what if I break it?" "You won't." "But it looks so delicate," he continued, suddenly brushing his fingers on Izaya's bare shoulder. The information broker gasped and shivered upon the contact, surprising himself with the reaction. "It might break into pieces if I touch it," Shizuo whispered and slid his hands under his employer's tank top, caressing a nipple. Izaya's breath hitched, but he recovered quickly and slapped Shizuo's cheek. He looked at him with a hurt look on his face and blushing profusely. With that he stormed off, not bothering to do so much as close the door behind him, knowing it would be useless damage if Shizuo set his mind on going out.

**A/N: Dun dun duuuuun. Oh Shizuo, yo****u~! **** Don'****t blame you, Orihara. I'd be blushing my face off. Drunk or not, Heiwajima Shizuo is still being himself. That is… a stupid brute. :D Neah, I kid you. Our dear Shizu-chan is just having a hard time coping with the drool-worthy boss, that's all. I swear the next chapter will be out sooner. D':**

**But first, you must review! Then I reveal further developments. *enjoying this way too much***


	5. Over My Head

**A/N: That's right - two chapters today! Don't you feel lucky? ;) I'm just gonna leave this here…**

**Reminders:**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

The blonde came to and sat up immediately, only to lay back down groaning as the hammering in his head reminded him of this morning's bad idea. He moved on his side and caught sight of a note on the nightstand. He picked it up and read

"Heiwajima! You idiot! You're dismissed till further notice. And pray to God so I won't fire you," signed Orihara Izaya.

He blinked and read again, trying to remember what he had done to make the infamous Orihara Izaya so angry with him. _'Damn, I hope I didn't beat him up. I was pretty drunk.' _He scratched his head and looked around. 'Where is this place anyway?' Feeling curious more than guilty, he got up and opened the door. He gawked into a familiar corridor. He was at work and apparently, there was an emergency bedroom behind that third door. He blinked sleepily and went to the printer room to get some water. He drank directly from the tap and wiped his mouth in his sleeve as he got enough courage to move out of the hallway and into the office. Surprisingly, it seemed completely empty. He looked around but there was no sign of Izaya or Namie, so he sat down on the couch and thought. _'The hell happened here? This is worse than I thought. I hope I remember what it was soon.'_ He looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 5pm, so Shizuo decided to leave work as well. He figured it was okay since nobody was there to check on him and hey – it couldn't be worse than whatever it was that had happened this morning.

He closed the office door behind him and tried to open it again. No such luck, the informant must have changed it so that it can only be opened from inside. With that he slowly walked home, trying to somehow remember what he had done. When he got home, he checked the local news website if there were any clues. Nothing. So he could cross out a public scene or any public property damage. He picked up his phone and called Tom-san. "Hey, Heiwajima. What are you up to?" "Hello. This is gonna sound weird, but… Did Orihara call you by any chance?" "Heiwajima! What did you do?" "So he didn't call?" Shizuo sighed in relief. "No, but what did you do? You sound anxious," a worried voice on the other end replied. "I don't exactly know, I don't get that guy." "Well then all I can say is that I wish you luck." And with that they hung up, mixed feelings on both ends and unease creeping into their hearts. He was stuck. It was time to man up and call the brunette. He fished a crumpled card from his pocket and dialed the number, hoping he would pick up. "Hello, Shizuo-kun," an ice-cold voice on the other end said. Shizuo gulped and started "Listen… uhhhh… I'm really sorry about what happened this morning, whatever it was." Silence. "I can't remember a thing after getting into the elevator," he confessed. "If I beat you up or something, I-I truly apologize. My first day confused the shit out of me and I took it overboard. Please forgive me, please don't fire me!" The silence on the other end was unbearable as Izaya weighed the options. "Come to work sober tomorrow, we'll see." With those words, the fox hung up. He smiled to himself. He was unexpectedly lucky today. _'So Shizuo remembers nothing. Perfect. Let's hope it stays that way.'_ The truth is that what Shizuo did that morning turned Izaya on, and that really scared him. He had not felt anyone's touch so intensely for – who knows if he'd ever felt like that! He decided it was just the temperatures getting to him and made sure to decline any pillow business Shiki-san may offer this week. _'Yes, I'll say that I'm buried in paperwork. Or sudden feelings for that protozoan. Whichever.'_

Even the famous informant had his off days and this was one of them. He checked the Dollars activity online and let himself hope that tomorrow, along with Thursday and Friday, would be quiet, with no clients in want of meetings preferably. He played a game of chess and thought about that damn brute. Only too late did he realize his pants had gotten uncomfortably tight. He gaped at the bulge for a few seconds and opted for the only slightly sane option. After a hot shower in the other sense of the word, he calmed his breathing and looked at the person in the mirror. _'Am I losing myself because of Shizu-chan? Is this even me anymore? Or is my true form only beginning to realize itself?'_ Throughout this pondering, he moved his suddenly heavy limbs to the bed and went to sleep with only a white towel around his waist.

Shizuo had had enough bullshit to deal with for the day. He quickly got through evening hygiene (protozoan or not, he didn't like being smelly) and rolled himself up in his bed sheets to form a larger-than-life cocoon with a stressed face poking out of one end. He stayed curled up for a while, but he couldn't fall asleep. After a few hours of staring into darkness, he was finally able to relax his muscles and silence his mind so he fell asleep. "Shi… zu… o~" he heard and he opened one eye sleepily. He blinked and opened his other eye too, because the lithe body over him belonged to no one other than Orihara Izaya. Shizuo's sleepy brain was still loading this new information and Izaya took the chance to pull the sheets off of Shizuo in one swift motion. Shizuo tried to talk some sense into him with a half-yawn, half- "H-hey! What are you- oooh". Izaya had moved down to his vital regions and nuzzled the blonde's member. It didn't need much coaxing and it sprang to life almost immediately. "Shizuo~" the informant pressed his own clothed erection to the body-guard's, earning a hiss from him. Ikebukuro's Fortissimo was done being patient. He pulled Izaya up and pressed their mouths together in a slow, needy kiss, all the while massaging his lower back. By now he had a hot mess in his lap, practically dry-humping him to get some much-needed contact. "Shizuo~ I can't take this any longer. Screw me~" was all it took to make the brute almost jizz in his pants right there. He took off Orihara's spaghetti-strap shirt and admired his thin, wiry body before going in for the kill. He had just reached under the waistband of Izaya's fairly damp shorts when a terrible noise interrupted him. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. It was the sound of the alarm clock from hell.

**A/N: *le gasp* What happens next? The more reviews I get, the sooner you know~!  
****Also, the title of this chapter, to complete it, is 'Everyone knows I'm in over my head, with eight seconds left in overtime, she's on your mind'. It's from the song Over My Head (Cable Car) by The Fray. I hope you enjoyed reading and until next time~**


	6. Gentle as a Lamb

**A/N: Waaah I'm sorry! I've been busy with life and everything is hectic… So here's a long chapter!**

**Reminders:**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

The ex-bartender woke up to a bad case of morning glory. And he was angry for more than one reason, as anybody would be in his agonizing situation. He stomped over to the bathroom and came back in a minute, still flushed and dizzy. He had gone to the kitchen to make breakfast, but he was banging drawers and slamming cupboard doors and was generally being an ill-tempered gentleman as we know him. He finished his morning routine this way, but then he suddenly sat down and covered his face. He was whispering to himself: "Why me? Why today? And why him of all people?! Okay, okay, calm down. Today matters. I need to be calm and keep my job. I can't upset Kasuka. I'm calm, I'm totally calm. Just breathe." After mumbling into his hands like this, he took a deep breath and left his apartment, actually managing to calm down considerably. By the time he got to work, he had built an impenetrable fortress around his mind. Nothing could disturb him now.

First knocking on the door politely, he opened it and said "Good morning" in the desk's general direction. He may have been calm, but he still didn't want to face his drop-dead-sexy boss. "Good morning Shizuo-kun." Said boss was looking out of the window behind his desk and watching his little ants shuffle about in Tokyo's morning buzz. Just kidding, he was doing everything physically possible not to face his lovely pet's way. But then he remembered he had the upper hand in this matter, because he knew and Shizuo didn't know. With this satisfying feeling and a borderline evil smirk he turned to face a humble Heiwajima, still in a bartender outfit. In this scorching heat. _'Protozoan logic,'_ he scoffed inwardly. Shizuo bowed deeply and sincerely apologized, even though he was clueless as to what for. It was bad and that's all he needed to know to be very afraid. Since his employer remained silent, he raised his head a little to see his face. And that's when he remembered yesterday's events. He blushed, then paled and turned purple, only to turn red again. "I… remembered just now," he croaked weekly and bowed his head again to hide his expression. Orihara looked at him suspiciously. So he finally remembered. Time to vent then~~~! "You fucking idiot! How dare you lay your filthy hands on me?! Do you know what the fuck that means? And do you have _any_, any idea at all of what any other boss would do? Would've kicked you out without a moment to spare, that's what! Now get out of my sight." The infamous informant practically screamed, calming down for the last sentence and making a sweeping gesture dramatically. _'Scratch what I thought would be preferable before, I need a meeting or two to clear my head.'_ He pretended not to be paying attention as Shizuo scurried behind the corner of a bookcase. He made a few phone calls and went to change into his business outfit.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was still crouching behind the bookcase, knowing that every word screamed at him was dead serious and had a weight of its' own. _'Tche, he said that as if it was of my own free will. I was drunk, goddamnit! Wait, that's a whole different problem. Shit, shit, shit.'_ With these words floating around in his head, he recalled the now unlocked part of yesterday's memories. _'Shit.'_ He walked to a window, still out of Izaya's sight, and slid down the wall. He buried his head in his arms and sulked. He'd had enough of a burden on his shoulders when he walked out the door this morning, only for a previous shit storm to be uncovered now. He decided it was for the best that he stays here, unseen. _'What eyes don't see doesn't hurt the heart.'_

The manipulative brunette had meanwhile welcomed a guest and sat down on the sofa with them. Shizuo didn't want to seem like an eavesdropper, so he busied himself by reading titles of the books and files within his area of vision. What he saw created the impression that there was a book on every subject concerning humanity. He decided to flip through a heavy anatomy encyclopedia. He couldn't get yelled at for that, he stubbornly concluded. The pictures were okay and he played a game of hide-and-seek with himself. The goal was to find Orihara's notes scrawled here and there in pencil. He paid attention to the points that were underlined and even tried to decipher a few of the extra observations his foe had made, though it was quite a feat to make out a single word. Which he didn't understand anyways. After a good 15 minutes, he slid the book back in its' place silently and sat there. The meeting sounded far from concluded. The strong man's curiosity got the best of him and he tiptoed to the edge of the shelf. Congratulating himself for such a smart idea, he pushed the lower part of two books together so there was a small gap at the top through which he could see the rest of the office. His eyes first roamed to the solid wooden desk, but to his surprise it was unoccupied.

"Ah, that… Well, I'm afraid this week has turned out a bit more hectic than I would have wanted." He could see Izaya's back and right side from this angle. The man sitting way too close to him seemed familiar. _'What the-! Am I making things up or is he seriously caressing the informant's thigh? No, no wait. Maybe he doesn't know I'm here. Of course he doesn't. Unless the fleabag told him. Looks like he didn't- Woah. Don't just slide your hand up like that! At least Orihara still has the common sense to swat his hand away.'_ Shizuo's 'attack mode' switch was clearly on, because blood was rushing to his head and he was clenching his fists menacingly. "Ahaha I'm afraid we really can't do it here, Shiki-san. As I said." Shizuo could sense a warning in the last three words. _'Well let's hope that asshole's ears function properly, since his sex drive is all over the place. Not that I'm one to talk. These day's I'm out of control… Is that the louse's boyfriend?'_ Thankfully, that idea made Shizuo's battle-ready feeling subside and gave him goose-bumps. He stood there, stumped, not even peering between books anymore. His hands fell to his sides and the books moved a millimeter closer to their original position. He lumbered back to his place under the window and sat down. 'Yup, I'd rather be punched in the crotch than be here,' he recalled miserably. Shizuo didn't like to be overloaded with thoughts, emotions and other stupid things, so he took the encyclopedia from earlier, laid it open in his lap and focused on a neatly underlined phrase with a dose of newly found apprehension.

_'Although uncomfortable, it was the only way to get the point across, wasn't it? It appears Shiki's gotten used to touching me whenever I'm near.'_ Izaya listened to the footsteps growing distant and entering the elevator with a sigh of defeat. _'He's mixing business with pleasure. This business relationship could prove to be less pleasurable to break apart than endure,'_ he smiled at the word play and looked around for Shizuo. He could hear the clumsy giant breathing if he were miles away. Rolling his eyes, he approached the conspicuous man. "Shizuo-kun." _'Oh look, he's almost reading a book. I am witnessing evolution unfold before my eyes. If it didn't have pictures, I'd refuse to believe it.'_ Shizuo didn't react. Izaya, the cat he was, took him by surprise by sticking his face right in front of the blonde's, earning him a "Waaah"! Shizuo not only yelped in surprise, but pulled back his head. It looked like he forgot that there was a wall directly behind him and hit it with a loud thud. "Ouch," Izaya taunted as he stood back up. Shizuo scowled and closed the encyclopedia all too harshly, opting out for a silent retreat. The breeze carried the scent of unfamiliar cologne to his nostrils. "I'll be right back" he mumbled, scurrying off to the bathroom. "Eeeh? Did I scare you so much you peed in your pants, Shizuo-kun?" Izaya was unfazed and went to wash the glasses from his meeting. On the other side of the wall, Shizuo was looking into the bathroom mirror intently. What was it to him who his employer decided to have sex with? And why the hell should he care? _'Damn it. Maybe I like him a little bit. I should call a woman, any woman to get my mind off of this. Shit. This is crazy.'_ Shizuo realized he'd prefer the company of a certain flea over a woman's any day. With enough thinking for a lifetime, his gaze bore holes into the floor while telling Izaya he was going to get some fresh air. Once out of the building and the informant's sight, he chose to kick a dumpster in a conveniently placed alley while shouting profanity at it. He had a smoke and returned, substantially calmer.

"Shizuo-kun." He faced the brunette. "You stink like cigarettes." Shizuo for once knew exactly what was coming and shuffled his feet anxiously. "Please try not to smoke too much. I can't be bothered if you die of cancer, but you're not going to carry that loathsome stench into my office. Got it?" He narrowed his eyes. Even though he spoke calmly, both men knew his words were not to be taken lightly. "Yeah, I get it," Shizuo said. "And… uhhhh… Am I fired or not?" His gaze was lowered politely and he was doing his best to look as docile as a lamb. Izaya felt pretty damn good, for once having the ex-bartender at his mercy. "Let's see…" he stood up from his desk and looked at Shizuo thoughtfully. "Your behavior was much better today. Can you promise me that it will never happen again?" It resembled a child being scolded, but that was how you have to deal with the Fortissimo. The poor man, glad he wasn't being humiliated, said yes without asking what exactly 'it' entitled. Because hey – it would almost be physically painful not to ever cop a feel.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! ┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘┌( ಠ‿ಠ)┘┌( ಠ‿ಠ))┘**

**(My emoticon army will look at you disaprovingly if you don't! XD)**


	7. Seduction

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys I'm sorryyyy. ;.; I'm sorta having a bad time IRL and I haven't been able to write much. I would really like to thank Ose93 and SexiFoxxFace for the encouragement along the whole way! Aaaand drumroll please, cause I have my first critic! :D My dear reader vinchi says I'm straying into the dangerous land of OOC… .; I say: how would you act if you couldn't afford to lose your job? OOC. :D Eh, here's a chapter for you, thank you for your patience! *bows***

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

Speaking of a lovely body belonging to a devilish man, Izaya had changed back into summer attire while he was out. The blonde couldn't help but notice the hickey and bite marks had faded considerably. He felt oddly relieved. His hungry gaze did not go unnoticed and Izaya put a hand on his neck uncomfortably and waved him away with a puzzled look on his face. He put on his unnecessary reading glasses. Shizuo retreated to the couch and, in a way that truly resembled a dog, laid across the whole length, unconsciously trying to replace Shiki's scent with his. He lay there, watching the informant's every move. If he was indeed a dog, his tail would have waved from side to side every time Izaya moved. This, of course, was dreadfully distracting. Izaya shifted in his chair, trying to focus on the documents before him. It was no easy feat and he didn't feel like trying. He felt ridiculously similar to a cat, swishing its' tail and waiting for a chance to pounce. That was not the only problem. With Shizuo checking him out so evidently, he was getting hard. So he sat behind his desk, thankful that it was concealing his nether regions and pretending to be busy reading when in truth he was still curious as to what the bodyguard would do. His mind was not helping, choosing to think about how Shizuo would taste in Izaya's mouth. He licked his lips at the thought, stopping dead in his tracks when he realized how far he was gone. Shizuo was no longer laying down for similar reasons. He went to sit in the armchair opposite the sofa so he wasn't facing his target anymore. He had an adorable pout on his face and crossed his right leg over his left, clearly trying to hide the obvious. The game was on. Izaya pretended not to have noticed any of this and to look concerned with the paper in front of him and the sea of text on the monitor. He wouldn't be the one to cave in first. This tactic was successful because in less than five minutes, Shizuo was standing next to him behind his desk. His hands were covering the noticeable bulge in his pants, but the well-known dangerous spark was back in his eyes. Izaya shivered under his steady gaze and stood up, putting his hands around the blonde's neck and moving his face closer to his toy's. Shizuo didn't need any more signs of permission and kissed the informant roughly. He returned the kiss and threaded his fingers through rough blonde locks. The taller man moved them to the couch slowly, still kissing and touching wherever he could reach. He sat down with the brunette in his lap, determined not to let him get away. Not that he looked like he was going anywhere.

He suddenly slipped down to the floor like a snake, spreading Shizuo's legs and licking his lips mischievously. He nuzzled the Fortissimo's clothed erection, earning him a feral growl. He then unzipped his pants and pushed his boxer briefs down hungrily. Shizuo's mind went blank and he almost came at the sight of the slender informant licking the head. _'God, that's sexy,'_ he thought, his breathing unsteady. Izaya, on the other hand, was focusing on the blonde's expression and working him like there's no tomorrow. He was doing his best, looking for sensitive places to send Shizuo to heaven. He was really enjoying the faces he made and the sounds that almost sounded like his name made his own manhood twitch with need. He held the ex-bartender's hips down and relaxed his jaw, taking him in deep. He hummed and pulled most of the now leaking member out of his mouth, making up for the lost heat with the hand not holding down Shizuo's hips. "Haah, Iza-aaah, gonna…" was the only thing he managed to stammer before coming in Izaya's mouth with an extra loud moan. Wiping his mouth and standing up, Izaya did the last thing anyone would have expected. He wasted no time maneuvering right out the door, not bothering to close it behind him. Still dazed, Shizuo heard the doors to the emergency stairs slam shut and in his confused state, became angry. He zipped up his pants and began pursuing the bewildering informant with a roar of "Izayaaaaaaaaaa" for good measure. Except this time, it wasn't hatred that could be heard in his voice, it was lust.

Meanwhile Izaya was working his ass off to get as much of a head start as possible before he'd get random objects whizzing past his ears. _'No way, I don't love him. I'm not running away. I'm just… practicing parkour. He was complaining about my lack of movement these days, wasn't he? Well here it is. Plenty of movement. He should be thanking me.' _He shuddered when he heard the beast bellow in such an exciting way. _'No way, Shizu-chan! Not today. I'm scared- Woah no. I'm not scared. There's nothing to be afraid of.'_ He was blocking every out thought of his feelings for the man, denying anything and everything. He decided let Shizuo chase him around the neighborhood once for good measure, but this noble thought changed quickly, because instead of the usual insults and death threats, Shizuo was yelling "Izayaaaa. What's the matter? Scared you're gonna be fucked senseless?" or "Let me have your pretty ass, you fucking tease!"

At the nearest opportunity, Izaya, now blushing the darkest shade of red possible, disappeared into an alley and hid behind some large bags of trash, almost forgetting to breathe when the hunter went past, not noticing his prey was crouching in a dark corner. When the coast was clear, he mentally thanked himself for never even hinting to the brute where he lived and cautiously weaved his way there. He only stopped worrying when he locked the door behind himself, taking extra care by moving a small shelf in front of it, knowing that doors were a joke against Heiwajima Shizuo. This would give him another three seconds to run for it if that protozoan somehow found out his address. He flopped down against said furniture, only now allowing himself to take care of his arousal. Just as he came his cellphone began ringing. He picked, up, trying to even out his breathing. "Yes? Orihara spea-" he breathed a bit audibly when the man on the other end began screaming into the receiver: "You fucking louse! Next time I see you, I'm pinning you down and taking you wherever it will be!" He quickly ended the call, color creeping into his face as he realized he had unleashed a whole new kind of beast in Shizuo. And they were to be together in the workplace tomorrow. _'Well, that's going to be a battle. I have a client at 10 am and another at 2pm,' _he thought, contemplating on the best method to avoid being fucked senseless the moment they met. Or a way not to meet Shizuo at all. Especially alone. They must never be alone. _'Namie will be useful for the first time in her career. And I'll need all the energy I can get.'_ The dangerous informant was scared for his ass. He took a quick shower and popped a sleeping pill in his mouth, knowing he wouldn't fall asleep otherwise. Too many thoughts in his head, too many deeds to plot.

**A/N: Well then. That escalated quickly! XDDD Pleasedontkillmeitsjustthewa yiam.**** .; Thank you very much for your support, please review! Even if it's two words I will be happy! D':**


	8. Indecisive and Feigning Apathy

**A/N: Hello! I'm back early for a simple reason – it somehow bothers me that **_**that**_** chapter should be the latest. . I'm still blushing… Here's a new chapter for you! :)**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

Shizuo left a path of destruction on his way home, smoking a whole pack in his furious state and even calling Izaya to tell him just what exactly he was in for. When he got home, he took a beer and sat on the couch for a thinking session. He flicked on the TV to have some ambient noise in the background and took a sip. _'That asshole. What was that supposed to mean? Fucking unpredictable piece of shit. God, that was hot. I hope he realizes just how serious my words were. Cause those aren't just some futile threats, I mean every word.'_ He thought about how erotic Izaya was when he was giving him that amazing blowjob and finished his beer, deciding it was time to sleep. Oh you can bet he'd be on time at work tomorrow!

The brunette woke up early, somehow feeling like an endangered animal. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling and replaying the past 24 hours in his head. He called Namie to tell her she would get a bonus for staying at work later for an indefinite period of time. After some bickering, she agreed and Izaya, whose feeling of a threat had not lessened, went to his kitchen to make breakfast. He wasn't very fond of breakfast, but it would take his mind off of pressing matters and keep him occupied, delaying his arrival at work. He pushed the shelf out of the way and took the short 5 minute walk to work at 9:45am, watching warily for signs of the violent man.

Said man was preparing for battle in his own way. He made sure to get up on time and be ready to leave with 5 minutes to spare. Prepared to go, he double-checked himself in the mirror. A determined and slightly scary reflection glared at him. He splashed on a tiny bit of perfume to enhance his already intimidating aura. He was cranky and determined when he locked his apartment door and set out. When he got to the now familiar office door, he smugly noted that it was 9:55am – the perfect time of day (if there is any) to woo Orihara Izaya.

He opened the door and breathed in to yell obscenities at the man, but he was stopped with his calm hand gesture to keep quiet. The brunette had his glasses on and was concentrating on reading something important, his eyebrows furrowed. He didn't spare Shizuo a single glance which threw him off completely. "I have an important meeting in five minutes, be quiet and look presentable or make yourself scarce." He was shunned so easily by a few words, yet again not a single glance in his direction. He glared at the incomprehensible informant, noticing that he was already in business attire – a light but elegant white shirt, black pants and a smart navy blue blazer with a matching tie. What he didn't know was that the information broker was using all his willpower and trying to manipulate himself into a rejective mode with neutral body language and gestures. It seemed to be working and Shizuo didn't even notice his quick peeks to check how he was reacting.

_'Eeeeh? I know Shizu-chan is a protozoan, but this stupid? He actually got fooled so easily'_ he thought to himself and rested his cheek in his hand, watching in the corner of his eye as Shizuo slunk towards the spot under the window like a scolded puppy. _'Aaaah, it's such a nice feeling to have power over a monster seemingly uncontrollable!'_ he stretched his limbs and before he could be more pleased with himself, the ten o'clock client came along and went. Izaya, still wary, went with Namie to clean up the coffee cup and tried to keep his scathing remarks regarding her brother to himself. _'Have I turned into a high school girl? Soon, we'll be going to the bathroom in pairs,' _he mused jokingly, but made sure to stay close by. He couldn't be sure for how long Shizuo was disarmed.

Curiosity may have killed the cat, but this informant was sturdier than he looked and was equipped with nine lives, so he crept over to where the ex-bartender was and peeked over the edge of the closest bookshelf. What he saw made him chuckle silently and look more intently, saving the image of a snoozing Shizuo into his mind. The blonde was hugging his legs and resting his head on his arms, the only thing revealing that he was sound asleep was his calm breathing and some nonsense sleep-talk that he muttered. Izaya's actions had made him frustrated to the point where he fell asleep in protest. Said man tiptoed back to Namie, who was sorting some files with a bored expression. "You have the rest of the day off," he whispered. She opened her mouth to tell him what she thinks of him constantly changing her work hours but he put a finger to her mouth and said with a wide grin: "Shhh, quietly. The wild beast is sleeping." Namie took her things, glanced at this sleeping hound that caused such changes to her employer's mood and she left almost soundlessly, which he appreciated for once.

Orihara Izaya was gleefully sneaking (I know what you're thinking, but it is possible) towards Shizuo, afraid he may have woken up already, ruining the fun. He relaxed when he saw his pet hadn't noticed anything and was dreaming in just the same position which he left him in. _'Perfect! I have so many ideas! Is drawing all over his face with sharpies too childish?' _He frowned to himself and decided to sit down to think, not wanting to rush it. He sat down carefully next to Ikebukuro's Fortissimo, almost forgetting to breathe when he stirred and rested his head against the wall. Izaya knew from previous encounters that kicks, punches and the like will go unnoticed, the maximum reaction being a stupid smile as if he were being tickled. The vest and shirt moving up and down next to him and emitting warmth was actually making him sleepy. When he noticed this, the brunette opened his eyes the most they would go and rubbed them, stretching his legs to the bookcase opposite him. _'Why would I be sleepy in the middle of the day? I slept just fine last night. Must be how warm he is. Heat always makes me drowsy. Damn.'_ He yawned and sighed, his previous resolve crushed with more muttering next to him. _'Just a short nap never hurt anybody'_ were his last thoughts as he leaned on Shizuo's shoulder and snuggled closer. _'Hnnnn. Smells nice.'_

The taller of the pair woke up when he felt something on his shoulder and left side. He dismissed it as just his imagination still being in a dream when the thing moved closer. He didn't want to get up, but he couldn't feel his legs, so he unfolded them slowly, sliding down so he was comfortably leaning on the wall. The object moved with him. He moved his head to the side lazily. That was Izaya. _'Izaya's head is that fuzzy thing on my shoulder.'_ He was dazed and just looked at the cat sleepily. He stirred again and grabbed Shizuo's arm like a stuffed animal. _'Are you fucking kidding me?'_ He gaped at the completely comfortable, sleeping man. _'Wipe that smile off your face, you fleabag! And- wait. What time is it anyway?' _He checked his watch, which was held hostage with the rest of his arm. _'Woah. It's 12:30pm already? And how long is he here?' _Shizuo's stomach growled in response. _'Wake up time~!'_

He poked Izaya's completely relaxed cheek. "Oye. Izaya…-san. Wake up." After this awkward wake-up call, all he got as a response was a sleepy "Hmmmmmmm" and a cute pout, the damn bastard not bothering to do as much as open an eye. _'Apparently not a morning person.'_ He raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out a way to get him to wake up without wreaking havoc. "Oye. Izaya-san," was all the warning the lithe man got before Shizuo gave him a light kiss on the cheek. When he sat back up the way he was, his eyes met the wide-eyed, still loading look on the informant's face. "What was that for?" he mumbled sleepily. "And what time is it? I have a client at 2pm." He rubbed his eyes and nonchalantly used the bodyguard as leverage when getting up. He stretched and yawned again. "Damn it." "It's 12:35pm and you're lucky I woke you up just now." Heiwajima Shizuo needed a cigarette and some lunch. "I'm gonna go get some food." Izaya was expecting him to ask if he wants something, but Shizuo said nothing more and stood near the door as if waiting for something. "Well." The younger man was amused. _'Is Shizuo cranky?'_ "Would you get me some gyoza?" The blonde muttered something in the affirmative and went out, slamming the door in the process. The moment the door separated them, they had the same thought: "What the hell was that?" As he got out of the elevator, Shizuo fumbled in his pockets for a lighter. _'Damn, that asshole Izaya. I'm not being myself today. The fuck is wrong?'_ He finally found it and inhaled some much-needed nicotine. He started walking around the block to clear his head. _'Tche, I've figured it out. But his stupid tricks won't work on me, they won't. But I should get him that gyoza now, it isn't good to eat directly before doing business.'_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! **(▰˘◡˘▰)** Do you remember the last chapter's name? Well it was Seduction. It's the name of an Alesana song at the same time, I like the part 'Sunlight warms my face only in dreams of you'. It's very romantic. x) Please be so kind and review! **(ﾉ◉ヮ◉)ﾉ

**(Also, an anon asked how I make the Asian emoticons – I don't have special symbols, I just copy paste them. /lame)**


	9. How was lunch?

**A/N: Hello! Did you miss me? No? But you were anxiously waiting for another chapter. XD No worries, here it is. The chapter after it is kinda weird, I gotta think of a way to make you notice less. . That means two chapters in a row, most likely. :D**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

He decided he'd have gyoza for lunch too, since Chinese food is not expensive and tastes good. As he was paying, he felt a little bit thankful that the damn flea didn't want to eat something fancy and expensive. _'Oh but I hope he realizes that he's paying back every single yen. If I could afford to buy people lunch, I wouldn't be living in a 7 tatami apartment.' _He found himself an empty park bench, not wanting to eat with that smug flea. He could wait while Shizuo had a peaceful lunch. He had just finished his 8th dumpling when someone stood before him. He looked up and chewed slowly, his body tensing to prepare if there were problems. "Shizuo-kun. Where do you think you are?! I said I was hungry!" The goddamn louse was pouting and tapping his foot. There was no trace of sleep on his face and his white shirt wasn't even crinkly from sleeping in a weird position. He didn't want to be disturbed, so he stuck out his hand with the bag containing the brunette's lunch, reaching for another dumpling and stuffing it into his mouth in a determined way. That asshole was making him more annoyed with every second he stayed. "Well then… I'd better not disturb you." Orihara sensed that he was not wanted here and sauntered off, swaying his hips on purpose to show him just what he was missing. Shizuo snapped. He had been trying, doing his best to keep his temper in check, but this was the last drop. With no time for thinking with the target walking away smugly, he stood up, took the trash bin near the bench and threw it at Izaya, yelling "Die!" while letting go of the metal object. The sly informant turned around and ducked just in time to have the trash can fly through the space where his head was only seconds ago. "But I'm hungry~" Izaya whined and readied his trusty flick blade when he saw Shizuo picking up his lunch and making a few threatening steps towards him. He sighed, knowing it could not be helped, his pet had to let off steam in some way and so he broke into a run with a maniacal laugh. He stopped at a corner to stick out his tongue at his pursuer; he knew this would drive Shizuo crazy. If they were blowing off steam, they couldn't half-ass it now, could they? It would be a waste of perfectly good insults.

He stopped around the next street corner as well, ducking behind a human-shaped advertisement sign. Soon enough, Shizuo came along, out of breath and fuming. "You fucking slut!" he yelled and looked around, not noticing that Izaya had crept up behind him. "Well that's none of your business, is it?" he whispered seductively while tracing his spine with his flick-blade from the hips up. Shizuo shivered, reacting positively and turned around. As he did so, Izaya moved quickly and could be seen laughing and bounding back the way he came. They continued this game until Izaya decided his stomach growling was becoming unacceptable, leaving the blonde to look for him and shout profanity as he made his way back to his workplace cautiously.

He closed the door behind himself, heaving a sigh and going for a glass of water, making himself presentable at the mirror above the sink. _'Damn, why did he have to chase me in my business outfit, of all things!'_ he thought woefully, spraying some perfume on his neck to mask the smell of sweat. He checked his watch. It read 1:27pm, so he changed out of these clothes and hoped they would dry a little in these minutes before 2pm.

Two o'clock rolled around in no time, and when Shizuo had calmed down enough to eat and was smoking his second cigarette in these few minutes, he noticed it was 2:18pm. _'Shit. Just great. Too early for time to pass quickly and too late to intrude. Shit, shit, shit, shit!' _He was pacing and throwing death glares, thus giving himself plenty of elbow room, because people crossed the street to avoid him in his 'demon king' state. He had been doing his best to behave in the office, counting the days if not hours till he gets to go back to working for the debt-collectors again. But that fucking louse just had to push his buttons. _'Is he some kind of sick pervert, enjoying doing everything to tick me off?! He knows I can't lay a hand on him without effects. God! Right now I wanna punch him more than ever. And maybe squeeze his butt afterwards. Just a quick squeeze.' _"WAIT WHAT THE FUCK-" he yelled at himself more than at anyone else and kicked a street lamp so that it shook dangerously, leaning a bit as if it was trying to get away from Shizuo the demon king.

Back at the air-conditioned and quiet office, Izaya (back in his suit) was listening to a boring life story just to get to what the dull man wanted him to find out for him. As he listened, he occupied his mind with thoughts of a certain blonde, because he was bored if he wasn't multitasking. Oh the joys of psychopathy! _'Heh, his temper is even more fiery than usual. But that is to be expected, since the beast has been under pressure with no way to express his feelings. He can't really vent because I would ensure there would be disastrous consequences. Oh he'd be sitting in prison till he'd rot.'_ He had a stern expression with these thoughts and picked at his nails. "Yeah, of course I'm paying attention." That human was underestimating him? Well that's awful nice of him. He sped things up a little and was done by 2:45pm. "Aaah~ what boring person!" he twirled around in his chair and stretched, feeling sleepy from the encounter. _'Wake up! Wake up! I already had a nap today, I wouldn't sleep at night! That may have been the stupidest thing I've done in my life. I'd compare it to hand-feeding a dinosaur. Wait, where is that Shizuo? Don't tell me he-'_ before he could wonder about said man's whereabouts, he walked in, frowning. "Yo," was all the informant got for a greeting. "Ne, Shizuo-kun, what are you angry about this time?" The mild interest in his voice was genuine, but it still had a biting edge. Shizuo answered in his classic beast-like, no beating around the bush style: "Pay me back for that gyoza, you're not someone I want to treat to lunch."

**A/N: That was fun, wasn't it? Next chapter won't be as fun. .; Or maybe it will be. :D I won't know till you tell me in a review, but back to this chapter – please review!  
****On a different note, I am taking suggestions and ideas for this fic or a one-shot or something. If you have an idea, any idea that you'd like to see, try me! I'm all ears! :)  
****(I do have ideas of my own, but the more options the better, right?)**


	10. Breaking Izaya

**A/N: Yay for chapter 10! *pops champagne* But it's the weird chapter. e n e *drinks alone* I don't like it much, so please don't think too much when reading it or you won't like it either. XD**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction. Especially now. ~.~;**

"Shizuo-kun, how can you be so cruel~?" Izaya sighed with a dramatic gesture, not missing a beat. Shizuo wasn't in the mood and showed it clearly, so he waved it away. "Fine, fine, I'll go get my wallet. Just hold on, I need to change or I'll die." He fanned himself in mock agony. Izaya was playful and didn't feel like quitting this game. True to his word, he shamelessly came back not a minute later, still tugging a tank top over his head. Seeing how distressed Shizuo was already, he didn't make any more jokes during the transaction. _'Hmmm I want to see his reaction, let's try~.'_ Setting his wallet down on the coffee table, the informant stepped closer to his foe. "Say, Shizuo-kun," he cooed. "I'm bored of work today. I wanna try you," he said, only half-jokingly, resting one hand on the bodyguard's abs and sliding the other over the front of his pants. More than anything, he was curious about Shizuo's reaction and besides – he could always retreat quickly if things got out of hand. He froze instinctively, then a confused look passed his face, he blushed and measured Izaya suspiciously. The sly fox wasn't giving him much of a choice though, teasingly tugging at his belt with both hands, pulling the cautious blonde's hips closer to his own. The answer was then clear, as if a red light changed to green somewhere inside Shizuo's head. He already moved to rip the flea's clothes off and get the party started, but Izaya nimbly jumped away and pouted "Shizuo-kun is such an animal, I don't want to be screwed on the couch!" Knowing he had to make his point fast, he continued reluctantly. "How bout we go to my place?" Izaya wasn't stupid. With all the information he had collected, he knew that Shizuo didn't let anyone into his apartment so there was little information on it. Besides, he did want to see what Shizuo was like in bed, and in bed would they do it. He didn't feel like getting carpet burns or bruises from being bent over a desk or counter. Shizuo nodded almost unnoticeably, so the lithe brunette grabbed the keys and bounded to the door, locking the office behind them.

He didn't care about the potential dangers of Shizuo knowing where he lives, things were changing. He hoped they were changing for the better. He wrapped his arms behind Shizuo's head in the elevator and gave him a seductive, demanding kiss. The Fortissimo had no time to react, because the elevator doors opened to a normal, composed Orihara, grinning away, with him looking like he was ready to pounce the man. Izaya knew how to get what he wanted and it always worked. He didn't like serious, long-term relationships though and made sure to avoid them. He was willing Shizuo not to get such stupid ideas during the two-minute walk to the building where he lived. He could feel the body heat very close behind him, making him excited and a tiny bit nervous. It was the unpredictable monster after all, this venture could prove to be dangerous. Izaya was all over the taller man again right when the elevator doors closed, not wanting to stretch his patience. He unlocked the door to his cozy and well-furnished 3+1 apartment. He took Shizuo's hand and led him straight to his bedroom, working on the buttons of his vest and shirt with his free hand. Suddenly, he felt the mattress under his back with his pet looming over him, propped up on one hand. Their lips clashed again and Shizuo felt under the feminine tank top, pulling it over Izaya's head none too gently. He was too aroused to be gentle, forget it. But he did like the flea… What better time to tell him? "Izaya," he panted as the one he addressed undid his belt and zipper. "I like you. Will you go out with me?" Even while being famous for his intellect, Izaya was horny as fuck and did not feel like listening to such things at the moment, much less replying. "Shizuo~," he whined. "Do we have to talk about this now?" These words alone would be unsuccessful as negotiation, but while saying them, he wrapped his legs up and around Shizuo's waist, pressing himself closer and grinding against him with the last word. Bingo! Shizuo was back on track and he had both of their pants off in record time. Izaya was glad he had negotiated so well, the last thing he wanted was a scraped back from a wall and biting down to control his voice.

Shizuo, however, had given in to enough of the brunette's conditions and it was going to be all his way now. He was positioning himself at Izaya's entrance when the man under him said "No prep?" in a tone hinting a bit of anxiety. "Nope," was the only warning the information broker got before he was filled completely. He screamed at the dull pain, muffling it with a hand covering his mouth. "Shit, you're too tight. Relax…" Izaya looked at him accusingly, but he relaxed while his partner did his best to stay still. The dull pain wasn't unbearable, so he gave Shizuo the heads up that he could move. Shizuo was a very rough and savage partner in bed, but Izaya could bear it because of his high pain tolerance. He felt raw and burned inside, but the pleasure he was receiving made up for it, pushing back the part of his brain that would oppose such pain. Shizuo came inside him with a few erratic thrusts, palming his member so that he came soon after. The lithe brunette moaned loudly and saw stars for a few seconds, sliding his tired legs down from Shizuo's back. They were a bit stiff, so he left them bent and he laid there panting as the blonde pulled out of his tortured insides. He looked satisfied and dazed, but he suddenly froze mid-action and a panicked expression crept to his face. "Izaya?" "What?" "Don't… don't move." "Huh? What's wrong, Shizuo-kun?" he said as he tried to sit up to clean himself up. "Oww!" he looked down at the source of the pain and sure enough, there was blood dripping down his inner thigh along with the semen. Coming down from his high, he was starting to feel many things, none of them pleasant. Shizuo was still wide-eyed, but his expression was changing into anger, his most common reaction. While these two emotions fought inside him, he managed to ask "Th-that hurt a lot? Do you need anything?" He was starting to feel guilty and angry at himself, but he wanted to help. Izaya wasn't exactly in the mood to joke around this time, so he answered directly. "Well, it isn't exactly the best feeling in the world," he fell back down on the mattress, wincing. "It would be nice if you could carry me to the bath. First door on the left," he said quietly. Shizuo reacted immediately, getting up and disappearing. From his vulnerable position on the bed, Izaya could hear the water running and the ex-bartender appeared shortly, leaving the door open behind himself. Without a word, Izaya sat up slowly, stretching his arms to embrace the strong man's neck for support. Gritting his teeth to keep from expressing his pain (Izaya's no baby!), he was lifted up and carried to the bathroom. Shizuo held him in one hand for a few seconds, checking that the water wasn't too hot with his other. He set the informant down and scratched the back of his head, making a face that Izaya didn't recognize. "Thanks," he grinned weakly. "You can go now, I'll manage," he said, regaining his footing and he stretched his legs slowly. The informant rested his head on the rim of the bath tub and cast a sideways glance at Shizuo. "I'm sorry," he said, as if the genuinely distraught expression wasn't enough. "Heh, this isn't the first time you've made me bleed, don't make a big deal out of it." Izaya tried to play it off with a smile, it was uncomfortable to have Shizuo standing there looking like a beaten dog. "You can go," he said, this time more firmly, gesturing towards the door. The blonde closed the bathroom door quietly. _'Really, Shizu-chan, now isn't the time to grow a conscience, not after all those fights. This is a minor injury compared to other things.'_ He stared up at the ceiling; the warm water was fantastic for his tired muscles. If anyone had seen him then and there, he would've looked like he was relaxing and enjoying the warm water, not a care in the world. Truth be told, Izaya was alert. He wasn't moving because he wanted to confirm that Ikebukuro's monster had left. He didn't just let anyone into his private life or his apartment.

**A/N: Breaking Izaya. How do you think that will work, huh? :D It's 2am as I'm writing these Author's Notes and a thought went thought my head – what if Orihara Izaya was a yandere? I really like the yandere Psyche best, so that was random. I don't think my question even has an answer. e.e Not one that makes sense anyway!**

**Please ignore my crazy old lady talk and review! less than three (that's a heart emoticon by the way, Ryan Higa style)**


	11. Healing Your Wounds

**A/N: Thank you SexiFoxxFace for noticing my mistake! X'D Here's a long chapter to wash away my feelings from the last chapter. I have to work hard and write today to catch up – I'm used to having 3 pages written in advance, now I only have one!**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

On the other side of the wall, Shizuo was putting on his clothes, doubt stirring his mind into fear. "Shit!" he exclaimed, continuing in his thoughts_. 'This should never have happened again. I'm made to fight, not love. Goddamn it, I bet that hurts like hell. How are you supposed to even take care of something like that? I broke a person this time, not an inan- imani- shit… inanimate object. That would be okay by all means, except this is different. That's like punching Kasuka in the face, for fuck's sake! That doesn't and should never happen! Orihara Izaya is an asshole, nothing like my brother. But I want to hold him more than kill him. Cause he really does have a great ass.' _He had stopped dressing and was pacing around the bedroom like a caged lion. From the bathroom, Izaya heard the rustling of clothes, Shizuo cursing and then never-ending steps. He rolled his eyes and risked a bit by getting up and turning the key to get some privacy. He hoped Shizuo wouldn't try to come in again and break the door. He hissed and retreated into embrace of warm water. He turned on the faucet to get steaming hot water and added white tea flavored soap to foam into pleasantly smelling bubbles and soothe his body and mind. Since Shizuo was being a dumb-ass, he made himself comfortable for the wait. No way in hell was he getting out till he left. It didn't feel safe.

'_Fucking shit! He won't ever want to see me again… No, no. Slashing all my shirts, sending the yakuza to fight me and framing me would be more his style. And making sure I could never ever get a job in Tokyo. I don't really like Tokyo, but it's exciting anyways, but damn.'_ He was tugging at his shirt buttons in frustration, but gently not to break them off, when he heard a click and a small splash. The sound of water and characteristic 'pbffft' of liquid soap being coaxed out of its' bottle reached his ears. He was standing right outside the bathroom, reaching for the door handle, when he drew his hand back and withdrew to where he left his vest. Rummaging through the small pockets, he found the terribly crumpled but otherwise unharmed card he had received from the brunette on his first day. _'How many days has it been?'_ He had forgotten his eager countdown in the stress. _'Three, four… four days. A very eventful four days.'_ "Uhhhh, Izaya-san? I'm leaving now." He didn't know what to say. He went to find a pen or pencil, took it and scrawled something on the back of the crinkly paper and put in on Izaya's nightstand before leaving.

Soaking in the bathtub, Izaya didn't answer Shizuo in any way or say goodbye. He was sulking now that he noticed the newly-forming hickeys, bruises, scratch marks and even a bite on his shoulder. These were all beginning to sting in the water and he felt completely dreadful._ 'That idiot didn't leave a single spot of skin alone, did he? If he likes my skin so much, he could have chosen a less destructive way of showing affection. Wait, what am I saying! Less destructive? Him?'_ he laughed aloud. "What an oxymoron." He let the water gurgle down the drain, rinsed shampoo out of his hair and got up and out of the tub carefully. He dried himself off gently, examining the damage. His hole would heal naturally, provided he ate healthy and took extra care not to sit down anytime soon. Honestly, Shizuo had overreacted. He would laugh at him later, but he had to clean the places where his skin was scraped off, no thanks to Shizuo. He slipped into his wine-colored bathrobe, took a bottle of peroxide, a small towel and band-aids to the TV. He flicked it on and laid down on a blanket and pillows in front of it. The news was on, but what he noticed first was the time in the corner of the screen. _'It's already 5:18pm? What a day!'_ He turned his attention to disinfecting the bite-mark on his left shoulder. It stung painfully, but it was a necessary evil. How else would his skin be nice without proper care and attention? He moved on to the smaller scratches, pouring peroxide on them, drying up the places it dripped and covering them under band-aids. Honestly, it was to be expected that sex with Shizuo would take a toll on his body, but it was great otherwise. So great in fact, that the rough touches and kisses were fine with him until he came down from his blissful state. With a bit of patience, Shizuo would be a great fuck. Just to calm down whatever it was that made him try to destroy his partner. _'Maybe I have a slightly masochistic streak~,'_ he thought, lying on his stomach, watching the movie that was on indifferently. He stretched to the set of drawers under the TV set and took out some moisturizing lotion to occupy his hands, because the movie couldn't. All the characters were too easy to read, but at least the actors portrayed _that_ well. He had only started rubbing it into his skin when his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in way too long. He frowned, getting up was an inevitable evil he had to face. The brunette didn't bother with anything fancy, plopping back down with yoghurt and a muffin.

After leaving Izaya's apartment, Shizuo was itching for violence. He was kicking anything that got in his way (mostly lamp posts and signs), secretly hoping someone either daring or stupid would get angry and want to fight him. Instead, he saw a bunch of idiots that surrounded a lone girl, trying to take the purse she was clinging to. He walked over and struck one of them down with one blow. All eyes turned to him. The infamous debt collector was grinning from ear to ear; he was finally in his element. He felt a little better after making such a mess of the thugs that their relatives or girlfriends would have to scrape them off the pavement. He lit a cigarette and thought about what happened. He wasn't exactly the best at dealing with people in general, much less with Izaya and on such a topic. Even before he got home, he knew one thing: there was no way he was going to work tomorrow. Miserably, Shizuo recalled his first time. It was in high school, he had a crush on Izaya and needed a distraction from the confusion of liking a guy. He began dating this girl… he didn't even remember her name, nor why she would date a guy who got into fights constantly. She was more experienced in kissing and he later realized there was no way she had been a virgin. Not like he cared. When they had sex, she kept saying that it hurts and that he should be gentler. He remembered her only because she was left bleeding like Izaya, she broke up with him then and there. But he didn't care then and he didn't care now. But with that lithe brunette, he did care. He needed time to think, to cook up a half-decent apology and most importantly – come to terms with the fact that he was surely rejected. _'There is no way I can face him now… Shit, what is wrong with me? Am I some kind of sicko who enjoys when his partner is in pain? No, no, it can't be. I'm down in the dumps because I did that to him. This is not what I wanted. Not what I wanted at all.'_ He recalled that he had asked Izaya out at one point. He hadn't answered him, but the answer was clear now. Shizuo felt like a teenager. He opened his front door, locked it for the night and sat down, frowning at the wall. He rummaged through the fridge and got some leftover curry. He would ask for advice tomorrow, he decided.

Izaya painted his nails black to pass the time and figured he wasn't really all that angry with Shizuo anymore. He carefully weighed the pros and cons and, in his twisted psychopathic mind, the pros outweighed the cons of letting it slide. A huge minus was that Shizuo had confessed to wanting a serious relationship, but he was confident that that was just a spur-of-the-moment idea. Even if it wasn't, Izaya would make it clear that they weren't crossing the line between fuck buddies and an actual relationship. Just the thought made him nervous. He didn't like commitment. He didn't like waking up to someone in his bed or worse, waking up in somebody else's bed. But the informant denied this being a commitment phobia. _'It just… isn't my style. Shiki respects that and so should that brute.'_ He left all the cosmetic supplies in front of the TV, turned it off and went to bed. Instead of flopping down on it as he usually would, his steps were cautious and irregular. He laid down, clenching his teeth, when he noticed a white piece of paper on his nightstand. He took his phone out of his bathrobe pocket to provide some light. The small card read 'I'm sorry' in messy handwriting. He turned it around and smiled. It was the business card he had given to the blonde. _'Shizuo is a complete idiot,'_ he decided with a genuine smile, burying himself under the blanket, bathrobe and all. _'Is it possible that that idiot is more worried and shaken than I am?'_ He smiled into his pillow, the thought of a distressed, anxious Shizuo making him happy._ 'Finally he feels something else than anger because of me.' _"Totally worth it~!" he summed up the day's events and yawned. Looking at the time, he finally allowed his body to relax and fall asleep.

He dreamed of torturing Shizuo further and was pleased with himself. Shizuo stirred in his sleep, having unnerving nightmares of moving to the countryside, with nobody to send flying with a kick, no flea to threaten and secretly want to kiss. When he woke up, he was feeling better than last night. _'He can take care of himself, everything's okay. But I need to apologize.' _A sudden understanding hit him. Whatever is used to say sorry, it's always expensive. _'It's okay, I'll just have to watch my spendings afterwards. Cooking at home, not all bad. Can't destroy something I'd have to pay the costs for either,'_ he reassured himself that all this was possible… Unless the informant was mad enough to have Tanaka-san fire him. He had to work to make the rest of this time being Izaya's pet enjoyable. He put on a t-shirt and jeans and went to the florist's.

**A/N: Blah, this makes me feel better. TT_TT Please review!  
****Important update: I mean it with the reviews. If you're a lazy bum (no other excuse accepted), copy&paste one of these - "Stop being a dinosaur and update!" "Yay, new chapter! Please update soon!" "I'm letting you know I read this fic and want updates, but am too lazy to review.". More reviews=faster updates.**


	12. Fun & Games

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm retaking my graduation exam early in September, so I'll be focusing on preparing for that more than writing this. Long story short: it's an essay, so that'll take most of my writing and creative juices. Expect little to no updates till then.**

**I do not own these characters.**

**This is 18+ m/m fiction.**

Izaya got to the office, expecting Shizuo to arrive soon. It got him in a foul mood when he didn't come. From his spot on the couch with the laptop, he and Namie were bickering again. About an hour later, a woman came in with a large bouquet of flowers. "Orihara Izaya-san?" she asked and said man rose up to meet her. He inspected the flowers. It was a tastefully put together bouquet with blue and white tulips and decorative ferns. He gave her a tip, took the flowers and she bowed on her way out. Neither mentioned who it was from, but it was unnecessary to say it because Izaya already knew. Namie had been quiet ever since the bouquet arrived, eyeing it with envy. "So… who's that from?" she asked. "None of your business~," Izaya replied with a pleased smile. He went to check if they still had a vase in the cupboard, he hadn't received flowers in some time so he thought it was unnecessary to keep a vase. Thankfully it was still there and he cut the flowers, setting them in the water gently. He noticed a tiny envelope amongst the tulips. He liked that Shizuo had chosen tulips, because tulips were a great flower to say 'I'm sorry, I was stupid.' Upon opening it, he unfolded the paper inside.

'I'm very sorry, please forgive me. Please accept these flowers as my apology.'

To have Shizuo act so humble must have cost him a lot of pride and Izaya recognized and valued this. He did his best to walk normally in front of his assistant; he couldn't reveal a weakness in front of that woman. He set the vase down on the coffee table, the envelope and its contents carefully tucked into the back pocket of hid capris. He wore a long-sleeved shirt and capris despite the weather conditions (the forecast said it shouldn't be so hot today anyway) because he didn't want Namie commenting on his battle wounds, he might strangle her if he didn't watch himself. _'If she wasn't useful for filing documents and staying quiet when necessary, she'd be out of here. Haha who am I kidding~ it's too fun to taunt her and watch as she tries to protect her brother.'_ He lay back down on the couch, typing away. Shizuo peeked in when he was in the middle of an important phone call. It was hard enough to call in a horizontal position, so he didn't pay attention to him. Ikebukuro's Fortissimo sat down in the armchair across from his, the delicate bunch of flowers obscuring his view of the informant. He didn't care about the oh-so-secret information Izaya might be talking about and Izaya knew he was no threat on an intellectual level, so he let him stay while he chatted away. Instead, the blonde studied the tulips and contemplated on what strategy to use when confronting Izaya. _'It would be best if I pretended I don't know who the flowers are from, no, no, no. He'd use that against me. Oh what the hell, I'll try not to mention what happened yesterday. Ever. This may or may not be the best plan I've ever had. I'll bury it in silence and regret. Am I becoming a romantic old man? God-fucking-damn it this is no time to be worried over such things. Fucking louse, I'm getting mad again.' _He furrowed his eyebrows angrily and picked at a string he found in his shirt. Izaya hung up and eyed the man behind the flowers guardedly. It always bothered him that he didn't know what to expect from Shizu-chan. Said man shifted under his steady gaze and tried to shrink his form behind the tulips. _'Very funny, Shizuo, you can't avoid me and you know it~,_' he thought when suddenly a barely audible "Sorry" came out of the other's mouth. The informant would not have been sure whether he actually said it or not if Shizuo didn't just look so fucking sad for a second there. _'Oh please, don't toy with my feelings, it could reach my cold, little heart one day,_' he cynically remarked to himself. He brushed him off with an icy "I'm fine." He made himself comfortable to type again and resolved to ignore Shizuo today if he was going to act like a crybaby. This isn't the person he wanted when he arranged this a few days ago. Shizuo opted out for keeping his hands busy and went to help Namie with the endless mounds of paper the brunette was creating. He was more docile in the summer, the heat pushing him into a position in the sidelines of the things he devised.

The older man excused himself in about 10 minutes, he needed some nicotine and he needed it now. There was an unsettling silence between the all-knowing informant and his employee for a few minutes. Izaya had no expression on his face to reveal what he was thinking. "It's none of my business and if you weren't my employer I couldn't care less, but since you pay me money every month to stay in this dump…" Namie spoke up. "What's your point, Namie-san?" he asked in an annoyed tone, picking his fingernails to emphasize this. "Wouldn't want you getting yourself killed trying to have a romantic relationship with _that_." She gestured to the door. Shizuo opened it seconds later. "Romantic?!" he laughed. "You must be kidding. I don't do romance. It's just not how I roll." She just raised an eyebrow and retorted: "Gonna die by the looks of things anyways." Izaya stopped picking his nails abruptly and said "Ah, so you noticed." "No shit, I noticed. You also failed to hide that you have less of a heart than him." "Cute, Namie-san, very cute. Care for my wellbeing any more and I might just melt and hug you or something." With this she walked away, leaving Shizuo rather confused and not sure what to make of what he'd heard.

He opened his mouth to say something but chose to leave it be. He'd just get into their argument and he really didn't like arguments that couldn't be solved with a good ol' whack in the face. "Need help with anything?" he asked more out of politeness than thinking that Izaya couldn't handle working with minor injuries. He was sorting through a thick file as he replied: "I don't suppose you could go kidnap someone, break into an apartment or make tea or something like that, so no, thank you." He turned the page and rested his head on his arms, having his head dangling off the couch was uncomfortable. He had put the paperwork on the floor and seemed to be doodling in it. "Huh? Tea? I could make some tea," Shizuo gestured to the kitchen/printer room. All he got in reaction was a "Hm," and more page turning, so he went to get the water boiling. He came back not 5 seconds later with the kettle in one hand. "I forgot to ask, just the tea leaves or do you add lemon or fancy stuff?" "No fancy stuff, thank you," came the slightly entertained reply. Shizuo was glad to have something to occupy himself with, at least for a few minutes. He poured the tea carefully into an English-style porcelain cup he found in front of the other glasses and cups in the cupboard. "I hope it's not too strong or mild, I tried to make it just right." He set the teapot and cup on the floor in front of Izaya. On impulse, he went and squeezed himself on the couch since Izaya's legs were dangling back and forth in the air. The smell of tea was really soothing; he didn't even have to drink any. He had never been much of a tea person, but you can't say the smell of expensive green tea. When Izaya's feet stopped dangling and flopped down, they met Shizuo's lap. The brunette brought them up again as if he got burned and looked over his shoulder at the smiling bodyguard. "Oye Shizuo-kun, go sit somewhere else." "I don't want to" was the simple reply. Izaya then maneuvered the teapot and porcelain cup onto the coffee table, balancing it so that he wouldn't spill. He motioned to Shizuo to grab his hand and was dragged up into a sitting position. He shifted uncomfortably but as soon as he got hold of the tea, he was a happy camper. He was holding the cup and smelling the signature smell with half-lidded eyes and a satisfied expression. He blew on it generously, it was summer and the last thing he needed was boiling tea. _'That's kinda cute…'_ At first, Heiwajima Shizuo didn't notice he was hypnotized by the way Izaya was holding the cup, with his fingers curled around it, but then he put his cheek into his hand and just looked at the content flea. "You're staring at me like one would look at a stuffed animal. Stop it," the informant mumbled into his cup and moved so that he wasn't facing Shizuo. Said man didn't budge and just sat there stubbornly, looking at Izaya with the same affectionate gaze that was creeping him out. He couldn't drink his tea like this. "Stop it." It clinked a little as he put the teacup down, returning the annoying stare, though rosy cheeked. "No way," said the stubborn beast, inching his face closer. "So…" Izaya leaned in for a kiss when Namie cleared her throat loudly. He pulled away and turned his eyes to the ceiling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jeez." He leaned his elbows on the low table so that his face was just above the tea. _'I'm blushing? Seriously? Is this divine retribution for skipping this embarrassing phase in high school? Oh screw this,'_ he decided and gave Shizuo a light peck on the lips, caressing his face. However, he made this lightning quick and put on a poker face as if it had all just been Shizuo's imagination. The rest of the day proceeded as usual, not missing another argument between Izaya and Namie, Shizuo getting lunch and helping sort the paperwork that seemed to have no end. Izaya was rolling around on the couch like a fat-ass, smug as a cat with his tea and laptop. Shizuo had forgiven himself (what an indestructible man, eh?). Besides, Izaya didn't look like he would be holding a grudge. _'I think it's time for a private meeting with Shiki-san,'_ he made a mental note to himself when he saw an especially stupid look on Shizuo's face. _'He'd better not begin thinking this is anything more than I intend it to be.'_

The rest of the day went predictably – Izaya reading and typing up mounds of information, Namie trying to make sense of it and put it in into its respective file and Shizuo being restless with not much to do. He went for a walk, read a magazine, even tried to work out a crossword puzzle… he broke the pencil and gave up. But Izaya seemed as happy as a clam. He really had Shizuo here as a pet: something non-boring to freshen up the routine. And he didn't expect the bodyguard to like being a pet, but he'd give him a decent bonus in addition to his paycheck. _'Heh, if Namie knew, she'd be all pins and needles, telling me how I need to pay people to even be around me.'_ He got everything wrapped up for the day at 5 and shooed the two out, locking up not 5 minutes later. He didn't care what the damn beast thought. For now, he had a private meeting with Shiki. Those were always fun – Shiki was great with his hands. Although he was fair on the outside, in bed he was rather harsh, letting Izaya know with every impersonal touch that he was never going to be affectionate. Izaya didn't mind that, quite on the contrary. This shadowed side to Shiki didn't manage to deter him, it actually sparked interest in Izaya. The yakuza may be cold, even detached during the act, but he was amazing during the cleanup and aftercare. The brunette was almost certain that he didn't fuck his wife like that, but if he had wanted a romantic date with making love, he wouldn't have gone for Shiki in the first place. He wasn't a woman and wasn't about to let anyone treat him as such.

Before going, he went to the bathroom to check if his lovely rear had healed enough for this. He was pleased because his body healed fast as usual, but he did the prep then and there. _'Don't want to risk an unpleasant surprise,'_ he laughed to himself. Somewhere on the way between Izaya's office and his apartment, Shizuo had a bad premonition. _'That bastard looked like he could begin humming to himself any time,'_ he thought. He had walked very slowly to see Izaya go – _'Why the fuck did I stay there? Was I expecting him to turn into a fox spirit upon contact with the outside air?!'_ – and oh he did see Izaya go. An unnervingly pleased smile on his face, he had his suit on and wasn't walking home. Nevertheless, the blonde forbid himself to think any more today, he'd had enough of the flea's mind games. _'I need to keep my sanity to survive being in one room with this bastard.'_ He stayed true to this and forced the gloomy feeling down. _'One more cigarette before bed…'_ The night was cooler than usual, autumn was creeping in slowly. Shizuo opened a window and the front door before retreating to the front of the building to light his smoke. He shivered lightly. It wasn't that the air was so cold, but the feeling was new and welcome after days in the merciless summer sun. The faint breeze cooled down the apartment nicely so he fell asleep right away. If today was weird, tomorrow couldn't be better.

Izaya stumbled into the office, somewhat less elegant than usual. "Morni~ng,' he said in a mildly hoarse voice. Namie looked him up and down critically and asked: "Sleepover?" He stifled a yawn. "I had time for a few hours of sleep at home," he looked at her accusingly. "What have you been up to?" she wondered aloud, not really seeking the answers. "Oh I'm glad you asked~" the brunette said and stepped close to her to whisper in her ear. "There was a meeting with good old Russian business partners, but I had a vibrator up my ass the whole time, so I couldn't concentrate on what they were talking about." Namie had heard enough. She shielded herself from her employer's sudden chatty attitude with a folder but her face gave nothing away, the perfect poker face. "I hate to say this, but I like you much more when you're just a spiteful douchebag. No more fun details, you're still drunk anyway." Izaya stopped mid-swirl and thought for a bit. "Oh yeah, I may have broken my no drinking policy. But a little Piña Colada never hurt anyone." That's when he noticed Shizuo. Said man was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, studying him from top to bottom. To anyone else, it would look like hostility was in his eyes, but Izaya knew all too well that this was jealousy and anger. "You look cute like that, Shizu-chan." His hands moved to the back of the scowling ex-bartender's neck and he leaned close. "I hate you," Shizuo answered. Now, Izaya was in no way drunk. The alcohol had worn off long ago, he just felt like being more of an asshole than usual today. _'Shizuo's trying not to throw me on the ground and kill me right there, how sweet of him~.' _Izaya had the first three buttons undone to make sure he could clearly see the hickeys all over his neck and trailing lower, under his shirt. Just when he saw the bodyguard was about to snap and strangle him, he stepped back and announced he was going to make himself some strong tea to wake up and start thinking.

**A/N: I'd really hate to fail graduation again, so please don't be upset. Although I won't have time to write much, I'll get buckets and buckets of ideas, trust me. :D What you read is all I've got, u mad? :D Again, don't expect me to be writing anything but essays till September.**

**I have no idea what will happen after that, but I promise I'll let you know.**

**Please review, it warms my little heart!**

**EDIT: Oh my gosh mistakes, mistakes everywhere. XD Thank you for noticing though, I admit I didn't have time to proofread this before putting it here. A **


End file.
